Missing
by The Protector of Light
Summary: Everything was back to normal for Sora. Same old Destiny Islands. Same school, same home, same people. Yet, was something missing? Who were these voices in the back of his mind pleading for him to find them? Why couldn't he remember the faces or the names of his best friends? Where was his reason for fighting in the first place? Post KH1, pre KH2.


** Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I am simply a fan writing a story based on my ideas generated from the game and from fan art. I do not claim to own the characters contained within the game that are used in this story. On that note, enjoy!**

_I've been having these strange thoughts lately… Like is any of this for real? Or not…?_

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Another morning. The dawn of a brand new day. Another dull, boring morning. Time to do the same old thing over and over again. He stared at the clock on the wall.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

No longer was Sora out fighting heartless. No longer was he traveling through the worlds to protect them from the scourge of the heartless and nobodies. No. Now things were back to 'normal'… but why did it feel like something was missing from his life?

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Each morning it got harder and harder to get out of bed. He was falling into a deeper and darker hole as each day passed, feeling more lonely and insecure, more out of place. Each morning he found himself repeating that everything was fine now, that nothing more was wrong. The heartless were under control; they would never truly be gone, but they were contained. It was no longer his responsibility. Now his only job was to go through what remained of his teenage years like a normal person.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

But he wasn't normal, and things weren't as they were supposed to be. He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong; things were surely the same, right? He was back on the Destiny Islands with his family and friends. Well, he considered Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka to be his friends, thought they certainly weren't overly close, and they certainly didn't hold back calling him crazy when he spoke of his adventures through the worlds. Yet he knew that he was truly alone now. Never again woruld he have a close friendship as he had once had with Donald and Goofy. Yet, he felt like that wasn't what he was missing, either… but he couldn't put a finger on what was.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He sighed quietly and stared out of his bedroom window at the ocean churning in the distance. Summer vacation. He had once loved this phenomenon, this fleeting period of freedom in the year of schedules and timetables. Except he couldn't do everything he wanted; he wanted to get out of here, to get out and find what was missing. He wanted to find the pieces of the puzzle that he knew were out there, though he would never tell anyone for fear that they would call him crazy again. They just said he had run away; but he knew, and that was what mattered. He hadn't set out on his own when he ended up on his crazy journey. He hadn't gone of his adventures for no reason. He hadn't built the raft on his own. He hadn't been alone when the islands were destroyed, and he hadn't gone with Donald and Goofy just to help them.

Tick. Tick.. Tick…

The clock stopped moving, and the room fell silent.

There had been someone, some reason that he had ended up on the path he was on. He hadn't started his journey alone, that he knew. But what had happened? Why couldn't he remember? He heard two voices in the back of his mind. "Sora!" cried a girl. "C'mon, Sora, are you really giving up that easily?" taunted a boy. "No…" Sora whispered. "I'm not giving up!" He hopped out of bed. It was early in the morning. It seemed like he woke up earlier and earlier by the day and stayed up later at night. Had had been preparing for this moment. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but he was going to leave today. He was going to go out there and find out what was missing. Who were they? And why couldn't he remember them? He had to find out. He had to know; even if he didn't find them, even if they couldn't be found, he needed to know what was missing. And he would. He just hadn't figured out the details yet.


End file.
